villainfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Invader's Helper (Invader: The Series)
The Guy, known as The Invader's Helper, is the third spy of The Invader who serves as a minor antagonist for five episodes from the YouTube series created by the brazilian YouTuber Rezendeevil, based on real facts, Invasor - A Série (in english: Invader - The Series), from episode 59 to 63. He was the unknown man who shot Rezende in the stomach as a part of The Invader's plan. Although he serves The Invader's third righthand man, he helped him for a short period of time. Biography Rodrigues gets in Rezende's home to tell him about the case and his latests results, he shows Rezende a photo they took hidden from The Invader few days ago, they see The Invader with someone else, who could be his third helper, he appears in the shadows with his hand half-rised and apparently speaking with the Invader, then Rezende have the idea of trapping him so they could make him talk about The Invader. He first appears in the 59th episode. Rezende tells Rodrigues he and Dexter heard someone beating the big entrance door in the back of his house but he didn't enter the house, he supposes that guy was a some of The Invader's relative. He plans a trap for the guy with Dexter and Rodrigues to make this guy talk about who is The Invader and where he was hiding his friend Adriano: when he invades the house, he probably would enter through the terrace and try to kill Rezende while sleeping, so he said Rodrigues to pretend to be Rezende lied down in the bed while he and Dexter stay hidden in his bathroom, and when he enters and sees "Rezende" in the bed, they could suddenly broach him and hold him. The guy appears disguised as The Invader, wearing a black mask and black sweatshirt, jumping in Rezende's terrace, he jumps to the next part and enters slowly in Rezende's bedroom, when he approaches near to the bed, Rodrigues screams "hands in the head" and Rezende and Dexter run out of the bathroom and knock him down and stuck him. Rodrigues removes his mask and they discover who is the guy they saw in Rodrigues' picture third spy working for The Invader. In the next episode, they in cadet Rodrigues' house and the guy is imprisoned in a small opened space under the rain and handcuffed. Rezende tries to make him say anything threatening him many ways possible, Rezende even points cadet's gun and cadet says if he doesn't say them something about where Adriano is hidden and who is The Invader, they would find some relative of his and make him suffer the pain he was causing him. Later, Rodrigues tells Rezende and Dexter he once saw that guy near a little girl in a photo, they supposed that girl could be his younger sister. When Rodrigues goes confirm it, the guy says he could kill both Rezende and the cadet if they do something with her. Then he says Rezende he had something to say just for him and asks him to be alone with him in the small space. He says their friend, Adriano is hidden but safe and nothing would happen with him, he says that is a trap to lure them and kill Rezende, Rezende asks him where he was but the guy doesn't say, Rezende theatens his sister once more if he doesn't gve them the necessary informations. He tells Rezende no one knows The Invader's real name, people call The Invader a "nobody". Rezende asks him what did The Invader do for him to become so faithful to him, but the only thing he says is he doesn't have anymore to tell him, Rezende tells him when Adriano said about the unknown place, he said it was close to his house, Rezende violently grabs him and asks him if it was true and he says it could be closer than he thinks. The guy asks how was his belly that got shot days ago, Rezende said it was cured and says it was him who did that and he confirms, then Rezende punches the guy in the face. Cadet Rodrigues calls Rezende while him and Dexter were recording an update video, Rodrigues says The Invader's helper ran away and asked him to go to his apartment. An angry Rezende went to Cadet's house to talk about the guy, Rodrigues says he let him run on purpose, he has prepard a trap for him and the Invader, he hid a tiny microphone and a tracker in his sweatshirt and then let him run and find where he was going. The guy now appears in front of The Invader and explains he couldn't kill Rezende because they planned a trap for him and holded him in Rodrigues' house, The Invader calls him "worthless", The Invader asks if he told something about him and he says they don't know nothing about him, the guy said they threatened his sister but The Invader is not giving a damn about his family, The Invader ordered him to annihilate cadet Rodrigues, and if he fails, he would kill his father, mother, sister and his whole family, but slowly, and keep him as the last one. The helper is shown in front of The Invader, hidden from the camera screen, disguised as him. The Invader explains the plan of killing the cadet, he would enter, kill him and hide his body very well, and he said him if he comes back with cadet Rodrigues still alive, he would get rid of him once and for all and make him suffer the pain of watching his family dying is the hands of The Invader, which, according to him, i worse than his own death. When he plans to start his mission, Cadet prepares to scare and attack The Invader from the outside in, he kics a door and runs after the man, he gets down through a tree and tries to run from Rodrigues, but he gets shot to death by the cadet. Then Rodrigues gets down to see the lied down man, when he removes his mask he sees it was the Invader's helper and calls an ambulance, but, in the way to Rezende's home, he realizes it was too late for the helper to be saved and that he was really dead. Gallery Thumbnail.jpg|The guy as The Invader's unknown helper Caught the helper.png|Rezende and Rodrigues has caught the helper Helperstuck.png|The guy stuck in Rodriges' apartment Conversation.png|Rezende talking with The Invader's helper Talking with The Invader.png|The Invader with his helper The Invader guy.png|The helper disguised as The Invader Lastmoments.png|The Guy gets followed by cadet Rodrigues The helper's demise.png|The helper gets shot by Rodrigues Shotdead.png|The helper's death Removing mask.gif|Rodrigues removing the mask of the dead helper Deadbody.png|The Guy's last moments Category:Henchman Category:Male Villains Category:Liars Category:Rezendeevil Villains Category:Outcast Category:Nameless Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:Minor Antagonists